


Maps

by STsuki



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que los malos hábitos tardan en morir o no lo hacen nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! vengo con otro escrito para The Maze Runner creo que ya empece a desarrollar mi propio universo y esto será una serie después de los libros, porque amo el canon pero soy una inconformista xD El Thominho vendrá!! pero necesito contexto. Ojala les guste :D
> 
> \----
> 
> Editado 22/02/2015 Lo releí y me di cuenta de varios errores y frases sin sentido creo que ya quedo mejor, si aun notan cosas extrañas agradecería si me lo hicieran saber :D

Thomas abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto apenas escuchar a Minho terminar de amenazar a Sartén sobre no quitarle los ojos de encima o haría que Anabelle, una dulce viejecita con quien ahora se disputaba el título de cocinero, no lo dejase entrar a la cocina a preparar la cena.

 

Thomas sonrió pero le salió una mueca extraña, divertido por las amenazas ridículas de Minho y sintiéndose culpable de que todo el mundo tuviese que vigilarlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a convertirse en un Crank o algo peor.

 

Estaba desorientado y algo perdido, pero la gente seguía acercándosele a preguntar cosas, confiando en sus juicios, integrándolo y haciéndolo sentir importante, al parecer imitaban el comportamiento de Minho. Lo consultaba sobre todos y cada uno de los aspectos a tratar en el paraíso y mentiría si no se sintiera útil y necesitado. Con un propósito.

 

Quería disculparse por haber colocado en Minho tal mirada destrozada y aterrorizada, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema el otro simplemente le palmeaba un hombro y le decía que lo olvidara si estaba sintiéndose mejor, de lo contrario le daría un puñetazo. Siempre terminaban riendo después de aquellas bromas hoscas y brutas pero Thomas no era tonto, en realidad era un genio y había un miedo subyacente en los ojos de Minho cuando lo miraba sin querer que lo notase.

 

Salió por lo que podría considerarse una puerta trasera de la choza en la que había caído desmayado la noche anterior y sigilosamente se alejó de la cabaña en pos de Minho. Apenas hacía unos días se había dado cuenta que salía de madrugada antes de que el despertase y regularmente volvía a la hora del desayuno para asegurarse de que comiera. ¡ _Porque maldita sea cara de shuck! ¡Estas demasiado escuálido!_

 

Thomas no sabía qué hacía, era obvio que Minho necesitaba su espacio, pero  también se sentía ansioso y en realidad temía estar siendo dejado de lado porque no lo creyese capaz de sobrellevar las cosas.

 

Parecía estar actuando como una mujer. Corrección estaba actuando como el mismo o Teresa lo habría golpeado por disminuir así a las mujeres si estuviera con él. A veces la extrañaba en su cabeza, pero ya no dolía.

 

De cualquier forma era como si algo les hiciera falta, una válvula de escape para poder terminar de acoplarse y darse cuenta que estas serían sus vidas ahora. La construcción y la pesca si bien era algo que se le daba medianamente bien, no lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, lo agotaba físicamente, pero se sentía constreñido, atrapado en su propia piel, como un esclavo, ajeno, necesitaba sentirse… libre…

 

Quizás podría contárselo a Minho,  tal vez entendería, y quizás encontrase la solución o  al menos lo escucharía. Thomas creía que con eso un peso de encima saldría de sus hombros.

 

Había estado caminando tan ensimismado que cuando un crujido sonó a sus espaldas asustándolo Thomas apenas pudo respirar antes de deslizarse por una especie de pendiente que había estado oculta en el follaje.

 

El grito y rodo y se golpeó con ramas y rocas, las hojas se le metieron a la boca y la cabeza recibió una dura sacudida al caer sobre la orilla del lago levantando un montón de agua cuando sus pies chocaron contra ella de forma dolorosa.

 

Thomas miro un punto muerto frente a su cara y gimió llevándose una mano a la cabeza, incluso parecía estar viendo lucecitas detrás de los parpados.

 

Despacio se levantó y se quedó quieto al escuchar como a unos metros de él, un chapoteo descuidado. Así que empezó a andar hacia la dirección del sonido.

 

***

 

Minho soltó el aire y afirmo con fuerza, hasta el punto en que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, un cuchillo improvisado, dejándolo caer firmemente hacia el agua, concentrándose en el sitio en el que sintió un pescado rozarlo. No estaría de más llevar algo de variedad para los habitan… munis para el desayuno.

 

Había días en que simplemente se le olvidaba que no estaba más en el área. Después de tantas atrocidades, era extraño que el único sitio reconfortante que recordase fuera ese, con su pequeño sistema funcional, sus reglas para mantener el orden y el laberinto.  Extraña rutina que había quedado grabada en sus huesos.

 

Con un suspiro saco el cuerpo del pescado y lo observo un minuto antes de arrojarlo a una canasta para poder transportarlo.

 

—¡Wow! ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? Con la falta de luz lo único que yo pude hacer fue rodar por una pendiente hasta el lago.

 

Minho salto sobre sí mismo girando violentamente hacia el lugar del que provino la voz de Thomas sin esperar verlo tropezando hacia el agua peleándose con la playera antes de arrojarla de forma descuidada a un lado.

 

En ese momento no supo si agradecer o no que el sol empezase a despuntar en el horizonte.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—Justo ahora limpiándome el barro, mis pantalones están asquerosos y ya sabes, no es como que la ropa este abundando por aquí —farfulló encogiéndose dentro del agua temblando ligeramente por la temperatura.

 

—No  me refería a eso, bueno sí. Pero yo me asegure de que estabas dormido cuando salí de la choza, de hecho lo confirme un par de veces.

 

Algo que no sabía que podía sentir  se oprimió en el pecho de Thomas al escuchar de Minho que en realidad no quería tenerlo cerca y se hundió en el agua de improviso antes de empezar a hacer algo ridículo y patético como llorar. Torpemente se preguntó si eso sintió Brenda cuando por favor le pidió espacio para poner en orden sus ideas. Era un maldito que tenía que disculparse.

 

Un resoplido escapo de su boca al salir temblando del agua y se giró para mirar a Minho con una sonrisa divertida que no iluminó por completo sus ojos.

 

—Me desperté cuando estabas amenazando a Sartén, ya sabes no eres muy silencioso cuando gruñes dañar la integridad de las personas a diestra y siniestra.

 

Minho no respondió mirando con una expresión extraña algo en la piel de Thomas que le había llamado la atención. El tatuaje.

 

_Propiedad de cruel. Grupo A. Sujeto A-2. Debe matarlo el grupo B._

 

Thomas volvió a mirar al agua como si no hubiera notado nada y se hundió de nuevo, esperando que Minho volviese a concentrarse en los peces y no en él de esa forma tan intensa.

 

Una vez que emergió, tratando de parecer más casual, al instante se arrepintió, al ver que Minho se había deshecho de su camisa. Buscando distraerse Thomas empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que distinguió una elevación de roca semi cubierta por ramas y hojas que no deberían crecer ahí.

 

Con curiosidad salió del agua e intento no sonrojarse cuando Minho le lanzo su camisa seca antes de verlo dirigirse a su proyecto personal.

 

—¿Thomas que haces?

 

Tom quito las ramas que le estorbaban y observo con incredulidad el cuidado con el que se construyó una réplica en miniatura del espacio en el que habían estado viviendo en el paraíso. Un jadeo encantado escapo de sus labios antes de hundir la cabeza en la camisa de Minho. 

 

Ansioso como un niño se inclinó a observar todo con más detalle y distinguió sitios que no podía ubicar, eran espacios de quizás unos dos o tres kilómetros alrededor de su comunidad y hasta el lago tenía su pequeña replica encantadora.

 

—Minho esto es…increíble.

 

—Querrás decir enfermo. 

 

Thomas se giró bruscamente a verlo al escuchar el tono agrio en que lo dijo y se tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta esperando que el mayor continuase. Porque al parecer no era el único que había tenido que estar lidiando con todo eso sin derrumbarse.

 

—A veces todo es demasiado, y simplemente me supera. Necesito… sentirme libre antes de enfocarme en lo que sea que toque hacer en el paraíso ese día. Correr y hacer mapas fue mi rutina, la única que recuerdo conocer hasta hace poco y no puedo simplemente dejarla ir, es como si…

 

—Estuvieses atrapado en tu propia piel —murmuro Thomas mirándolo con timidez acuclillado con la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

 

—Entiendo, no quería interferir, voy a volver, nos vemos en el desayuno y gracias por la camisa—susurro caminando rápidamente a su lado, desconcertando a Minho por lo extraño de su comportamiento.

 

—No interfieres, es casi “normal” teniendo en cuenta lo que es normal para nosotros, ya sabes que me acompañes. Solo pensé que necesitabas descansar, me preocupas… —dijo concentrándose de nuevo en el agua mientras Thomas parpadeaba sintiendo una leve capa de humedad nublar sus ojos, era como si estuviesen diciendo algo completamente diferente  a las palabras que salían de sus bocas, más profundo, más intenso y significativo, algo que iba más allá del área y el laberinto.

 

Thomas volvió a darse vuelta para enfrentar a Minho y una cuchillada helada de terror atravesó su espina dorsal mientras miraba turbado y lleno de pavor un punto entre dos arbustos.

 

Minho percibió el cambio en Thomas y lo miro entrando en modo de supervivencia al darse cuenta del miedo que manaba de él. Era como si la temperatura hubiese bajado diez grados a su alrededor y con lentitud miro hacia el mismo sitio que tenía a Thomas paralizado en su lugar.

 

Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron, la boca se le seco y el pecho se le comprimió. Un escalofrió de pánico lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

 

Ahí, con su parpadeante luz roja en el lomo, grabado con las iniciales de CRUEL estaba un escarabajo.  No podía ser, los estaban observando. Otra vez no, no, no.

 

En un parpadeo estaba ahí y al siguiente el rumor de hojas fue lo único que escucharon antes de mirarse y espantar la creciente sensación de nauseas que se había implantado en sus estómagos, sin esperar más que otra cruel broma del destino echaron a correr tras él, esta vez Minho se encargaría de cortar cabezas antes de preguntar nada.

 

***

 

Thomas jadeo, no podía decir cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo, quizás una hora, pero el escarabajo de CRUEL no se detenía, seguía y seguía. Y aunque la incomodidad continuaba presente tanto en su cuerpo como en el de Minho el terror inicial casi había desaparecido, casi.

 

La visión de Thomas se desdibujo por un instante y los fuertes brazos de Minho lo mantuvieron derecho cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies.

 

El escarabajo era apenas un punto brillante a unos 50 metros de donde ellos estaban pero se encontraban llegando a un terreno llano y libre de maleza.  Solo esperaba poder aguantar un poco más antes de desmayarse.

 

Minho tiro de él y continuaron corriendo tomando una bocanada de aire cuando de repente los arboles desaparecieron a su alrededor y frente a ellos aparecieron altas paredes de lámina, rotuladas con un número de serie y el logo de cruel en ellas. Thomas se desplomo sintiendo que estaban de nuevo en el cuarto de almacenaje del área y Minho a su lado observo con recelo el escarabajo que se había detenido frente a una portezuela. Ese lugar parecía nuevo y brillante como si hubiese sido puesto ahí recientemente.

 

El vómito que pugnaba  por salir se detuvo cuando una de las láminas se deslizo abruptamente con un siseo metálico que corto el aire a su alrededor dejando esa extraña caja abierta de par en par, mostrando su contenido.

 

Minho  apretó el agarre de Thomas  y compartieron una mirada desconcertada antes de avanzar con paso seguro hacia el interior de la caja.

 

A su alcance quedo una pared llena de repisas con extrañas semillas envasadas en ella, del otro lado había cajas junto a un montón de herramientas varias, desde un láser que podría penetrar el granito hasta cosas simples como cucharas y tenedores. Había un rincón repleto de armas extrañas y ambos escucharon el tintineo del escarabajo entre ropas, colchones y láminas de metal, placas de polietileno  y algunas purificadoras de agua.

 

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —murmuro Minho para sí mientras Thomas deambulaba alrededor de todo eso confundido, el depósito era inmenso y atestado de cosas que les serían útiles así como necesarias en ese nuevo lugar.

 

 Un crujido a su espalda llamo su atención y observo al escarabajo  deslizarse por una pared hasta descansar en un orificio junto a lo que parecía ser una computadora, una repisa repleta de almacenamientos USB, pilas interminables de papel y diversos tipos de colores y bolígrafos.

 

De piso a techo había un par de millares de libros y manuales que Thomas miro intrigado hasta que las chispas de los depósitos en los que vio entrar al escarabajo chisporrotearon en medio de una explosión controlada antes de apagarse por completo. Su pecho se aflojo pero aun no podía entender que ocurría.

 

—¿Crees que la ministra Ava Paige preparo esto cuando se dio cuenta que el encontrar una cura no funcionaria?

 

—Es lo más probable, no parece haber un orden específico en todo esto, es como si se hubiera preparado de forma apresurada y por pura necesidad.

 

Minho se masajeo el cuello y  la cabeza sintiéndose exhausto.

 

—Brenda sabría…

 

—No creo, lo habría dicho. Estoy seguro —dijo Thomas tecleando la pantalla táctil del computador con algo de ansiedad.

 

Una imagen aérea del paraíso le dio la bienvenida y un punto rojo cerca del lago empezó a parpadear de forma brillante.

 

—¿Minho conoces este sitio?

 

Minho se acercó y asintió.

 

—Si es cerca del sitio en el que estaba pescando.

 

—Oh…

 

La comprensión lo golpeo intentando visualizar de nuevo su caída por el peñasco hasta el río.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Uhnm…  Yo como que caí rodando por una pendiente antes de encontrarte, salió de la nada y yo  quizás choque con algo más que ramas y piedras.

 

Con suavidad presiono el punto en color rojo, mirando una imagen frontal del escarabajo desplegarse a un lado del mapa y observar su programación de reconocimiento en el código que la pantalla le mostro.

 

—¿Cómo es que esto funciona?

 

—¿Quizás debe haber una planta en algún lugar cerca? ¿O funciona con luz solar? No lo sé, pero esa cosa estaba detectando movimientos bruscos, quizás por eso nadie se había topado con el antes, no muchos suelen dejar el área que delimitamos como segura…

 

—Vaya Tommy, estos hijos de puta _mierteros_ siguen jugando con nuestras mentes y nosotros parecemos correr directo a sus trampas siempre.

 

—Estas cosas están bloqueadas ahora, aquí estaba el escarabajo —dijo  sintiendo el rededor de los contenedores ardiendo, dos de sus dedos resultaron afectados y retiro la mano con rapidez aun agitado por lo que se suponía que estaba viendo.

 

—Siguiendo la lógica del área en el laberinto, Ava Paige habría preparado esto tal vez como un movimiento de último minuto, en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien.

 

—A quién le  importa, por una maldita vez me alegro de que hayan planeado todo considerando la situación habitual, ojala hubiéramos encontrado este sitio desde el principio —farfulló Minho con la mitad del cuerpo enterrada en un contenedor hasta que emergió triunfalmente con un trozo de tela entre las manos.

 

—Aja, sabía que debían estar por aquí.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —pregunto Thomas caminando tembloroso hacia Minho.

 

—Ropa interior de corredor —dijo sonriendo de manera brillante y enorme, haciendo que el corazón de Thomas hiciera una cosa loca maldita, latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. Como siempre Minho adaptándose rápidamente, pensando en la nueva situación y deslizándose con ella hasta el punto de preocuparse por los calzones de corredor.

 

—Bendita sea mi suerte, eso es lo más hilarante que pudiste haber hecho.

 

Thomas se dobló por la mitad y empezó a reírse histéricamente, deslizándose junto a una pared con Minho de repente a su lado mirándolo entre divertido y asustado.

 

—¿Malditos sean los deja vu? —dijo Thomas más como pregunta —. ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora seré el líder de los corredores?

 

 Minho sonrió un poco más ligeramente y negó pagado de sí.

 

—Ni lo sueñes cabeza de shuck, esa era una oportunidad irrepetible en la vida. Pero puedes continuar siendo el segundo al mando vamos a necesitar encontrar una manera de racionar trasladar y utilizar todo esto.

 

—Claro por supuesto, líder. Pero ahora solo déjame descansar aquí por un momento o 5 horas me siento como un enorme moretón.

 

—30 minutos Thomas, necesitamos explicar esto a los otros y esconder las armas, no creo que dada la situación actual sea bueno que estén tan al alcance.

 

Thomas se acostó en el piso rodando los ojos de forma dramática mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una sonrisa aun un poco inestable.

 

—Joder Minho dices las cosas más encantadoras, harás que me desmaye —susurro antes de literalmente desplomarse agotado en el suelo.

 

—Estúpido shank. Al menos no puedes negar que después del susto fue bueno el ejercicio —dijo Minho cayendo a su lado de forma descuidada con la visión borrosa, todo eso lo había dejado drenado. En respuesta solo escucho un suave gruñido antes de perder la conciencia.

 

***

 

Si horas más tarde cuando el sol de media tarde brillaba fuerte en el cielo, despertaron acurrucados en ese pequeño rincón del almacén ambos tuvieron la sensatez de no mencionarlo considerando  las prioridades. Ya habría más tiempo en adelante para pensar en ello.

 

Mientras, ambos se sentían algo más ligeros de que esta vez el nombre de CRUEL no significase una nueva tortura sino las herramientas para un nuevo comienzo.

 

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Por aquí dejo mi tumblr http://tsukislash.tumblr.com/ :D por si alguien se anima a pedir una escena especifica para esta serie. Ya hay 3 escritos y 3 más en proceso así que solo espero darme tiempo de actualizar.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son muy apreciados!! :D


End file.
